


We need to use our bookmark when reading books

by Fishinthewater



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishinthewater/pseuds/Fishinthewater
Summary: We need to use our bookmark when reading books or we will miss out something.
Relationships: Iwamoto Renka/Tsutsui Ayame
Kudos: 2





	We need to use our bookmark when reading books

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Nogichuu's valentine ep where they did the danso.  
> English is not my first language so please forgive any of my mistakes.

Reng~~~~  
The bell rang, signaling that another school day had passed. The quiet school suddenly came to life with the sound of conversation, the sound of desks and chairs clashing, the sound of door being pulled from everywhere. The students looked happier and more excited today than usual. Well, since today is a valentine so many people are looking forward to giving chocolates to someone they secretly like. The hallway, the school yard, and the shoes lockers place filled the scene of couples exchanging chocolates. That made the other areas of the school quiet. Ayame was still struggling in class when she heard a voice:  
“Ayamen what are you doing? Time to go home.” Seimiya Rei, her best friend asked while standing at the classroom door. Next to her was Matsuo Miyu who was also looking at her with questioning eyes.  
They have been best friends since the first days of school. Rei was the first person to get acquainted with Ayame on her first day of high school. The two quickly became close, who wouldn't be when their friend was Seimiya Rei. Rei is definitely the definition of 2 words sunshine because she always looks full of vitality and her smile is like sunshine. One week after school, the two get acquainted with Matsuo Miyu, who sits between Rei and Ayame. Miyu was shy at first, so she hadn't made any new friends yet. Seeing that Miyu didn’t have friends, the 2 take the initiative to get to know her and since then they are an inseparable trio.  
“You two go home first, I have to return books at the library, today is the deadline to return my books.” Ayame answered while holding 3 books in her hands.  
“So we go home first, see you tomorrow.” Rei said seeing that.  
“Bye Ayamen, see you tomorrow.” Miyu said and followed Rei to go home.  
“See you two tomorrow.” Ayamen said and hurry herself to come out of the class and head to the library.  
On the way, ayame thinks about choosing which book to read next. But she gave up that thought because she knew that her friend, the librarian, who regularly stays at school after classes to read books, will definitely help her choose a good book to read.  
When Ayame arrives at the library, she saw that friend was reading a book. Ayame stopped behind a bookshelf, then she hid behind it and looked at that friend.  
Ah, how beautiful she was when he concentrated on reading, thought Ayame. Watching that friend reading books has been Ayame's secret hobby ever since she started going to the library.  
I wonder what does she like besides all the books? Does she have any other hobbies? Those are the questions Ayame has had for the past two months. She has been going to the library for 9 months and talked to that friend for 8 months. In those conversations, they talked about books, mostly, then when they became closer, they started talking about their school life and many more. That friend name is Iwamoto Renka, class 1-3 (Ayame’s class is 1-1), her hobby is reading books, so much that she asked the library to become the librarian so she can stay in the library as much as she can. She is the only child and her parents have so much work that they barely have time for her, which is why she became friends with books because she has a lot of books at home. Her favorite food is sushi and she’s an introvert so she doesn’t have that many friends. Since they became closer, Ayame started calling Renka as Rentan, at first she was surprised by that nickname because she had never have anyone calling her by nickname. Their friendship was a secret because Ayame enjoyed the comfortable bubble she had with Renka and afraid that if her friends, or Renka’s friends (Renka has friends, but not many), this bubble would disappear. Therefore, they only talked when they are in the library, hence, they don’t even greet each other if they see the other (but the chances are rare so they don’t need to worry about this).  
After watching her friend for a while, Ayame finally decided to step forward. But she stopped in front of the table and started looking at Renka again. Sensing someone was watching her, Renka look up from her book.  
“You come to return the books?” Hearing Renka asked her, Ayame went toward the table.  
“Ah, yes, here they are.” Ayame handed Renka all the books as she said.  
Seeing there was a bookmark in the book on top, Renka took it out and placed it on the stack of 3 books.  
“Can you recommend me some books you read recently? I have run of books that I want to read.” Ayame asked while smiling.  
“My recommendation?” Renka asked with a confusing look on her face.  
“Because Rentan’s always reading books so I think you must be the expert in this.” The realized look appeared on Renka’s face and she stood up, went to the shelf behind her and picked out a book.  
“This book is a work of the author that receive many compliments recently. I think it will suit you.” Renka said as she putting the bookmark on top of the book and giving it to Ayame.  
“Thank you.” Ayame then put the bookmark in the last page of the book.  
Seeing Renka keep looking at her, Ayame asked: “Uhm, what’s wrong? Is something the matter?”  
“Ayamen, you don’t use the bookmark?” Renka questioned.  
“I usually read from start to finish in just one time, I put the bookmark in the book I'm reading but I don't use it.”  
“Ah, so that’s why.” Renka nodded with an understanding look.  
“However, this bookmark has a cute flower pattern right?” Ayame smiled and took the bookmark out again.  
Ayame turned over the bookmark and see the words written on it.  
I like you? Who…  
“Rentan?” She looked up to Renka with a shy smile.  
“Sorry, it's like I can't tell you directly. Sorry again.” Renka said as she running away.  
“Ah, wait a minute. I’m very happy. Thank you.”  
“Ah, it’s good to hear it.” Renka smiled brightly at Ayame.  
“So… Do you mean it? I mean the whole I like you thing.” Ayame asked shyly  
“Uhm, yes. I have like you for quite a time now. All the time we spent together in the library, I cherish each and every of them. Since I don’t have many friends, I’m glad you came and became friend of mine. I used to only enjoy reading , but since you arrived, it doesn't seem like the most important thing anymore. I like to spend time with you, those times are very pleasant, I can talk about everything, even books because you like them too. Gradually I realized that I always want to see you at the library and it became my favorite thing. I like you Ayamen.” Renka said with a blushing face.  
“I-I like spending time with you too. It’s like my safe haven after all the stress in school. I like your way of thinking, it’s so wise because you read a lot of books. It’s comfortable talking to you. I like you too Renka.” Ayame answered with a bright smile on her face.  
“So, uhm, are we, you know, girlfriends?” Renka asked while scratching her neck.  
“Well you say so and I answer so I guess we are.” Ayame  
smiled  
“Well, do you want to go somewhere after this? As a date.” Renka asked.  
“Yes, I know a cafe that just opened recently, I've passed it a few times, it's cute. Can we go there?” Ayame said happily.  
“OK, let me clean up, close the library, then we can go.” Renka started cleaning up her things. As she prepared to head out, Ayame offered her hand, “Let’s go together, Rentan.” Then Ayame grabbed Renka’s finger and the two left the school while holding hands like that.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “Today is Valentine so we can see couples everywhere.” Miyu said while looking at all the couples on her way back home with Rei.  
“Yeah, they look so happy. I wonder when will I can be like that?” Rei said looking up to the sky.  
“Don’t worry, I know you will find someone soon, how can anybody not look at you and want to be your partner.” Miyu chuckled.  
“Talking about couple, I wonder if we can see a new couple soon?” Rei talked as she went back to look at all the couples around her.  
“New couple? Who?” Miyu had a questioning look on her face.  
“You know, Ayamen with that librarian girl, what’s her name again?” Rei asked.  
“Ah, Iwamoto Renka of class 3-3. You’re right, I wonder when will Ayamen ask her out.”  
“Tsk, Ayamen and her little secret. She thought she can hide that friend from us or something.” Rei chucked as she remembered Miyu and she had accidentally saw the two of them talking in the library when they wanted to ask Ayame something so they came to the library knowing Ayame would be there.  
“Well, they looked so comfortable back then, which is why we didn’t disturb them so maybe Ayame don’t want to share this secret with anyone, even us.” Miyu laughed.  
“But we’re her besties, I can’t believe she hide her crush from us.” Rei remembered another time she and Miyu saw Ayame looked at librarian girl with sparkling eyes and full of love.  
“I think she will tell us when they become offcial. Or we can just ask her directly.” Miyu chuckled at her friend impatience.  
“Well then Ayamen better hurry up and introduce that girl to us soon or I will burst out at them in their little secret section.” Rei said.


End file.
